De la luz a la oscuridad
by thought sparkle
Summary: Una muy breve narración sobre el día de la masacre Jedi a manos de los caballeros de Ren...el día en el que Ben Solo dejo de existir dando paso al malvado Kylo Ren


**Una breve narración desde la perspectiva de uno de los Jedi el día de la masacre llevada a cabo por los caballeros de Ren. Lo había escrito hace un tiempo en mi cuaderno y hoy decidí transcribirlo y publicarlo. Disfrútenlo**

* * *

Vi los cuerpos de mis compañeros caer al suelo sin vida uno a uno siendo atravesados por el fiero sable de lo quedaba de esa persona a la que llamaba amigo. Parecía que el pasado se desvanecía junto con todos los sentimientos y los momentos vividos… eso ya no importaba, el solo estaba allí demostrando su superioridad, su poder, su nuevo yo.

Estaba acompañado por otros que lucían igual a él, un vestuario que indicaba que no eran de los buenos. Pero más allá de ese atuendo podía sentir desde muy lejos que en su interior existía una enorme brecha de soledad, de tristeza, de rencor, de vacío.

Luche con fiereza al lado de mi maestro, y aunque intentaron llevarse nuestras vidas fueron frustrados, luego de una intensa pelea, a pesar de estar herida aun me quedaba la fuerza de voluntad para continuar.

Pero el problema no era seguir luchando sino contra quien debían hacerlo, y ahí estaba parado frente a mi amenazante con su sable laser encendido, no podía distinguir ninguna expresión ya que su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara metálica aunque aun así sabía con certeza de que se trataba de él.

Al que una vez llame amigo se había dejado seducir por el lado oscuro, mirando la luz como una debilidad, como un recuerdo de su antiguo ser del que parecía avergonzado por lo que ahora no solo estaba intentando enterrar su pasado sino también a los que formamos parte de este, solamente el hecho de la existencia de algo que amenace su regreso de la oscuridad era imperdonable.

Yo sabía que no era la elegida para derrotarlo, solo una persona con igual poder podría detenerlo, mi maestro, su tío, a pesar de ser un jedi con vasta experiencia, no lograba concebir la idea de enfrentarse a su propia sangre, justo como paso hace años con su padre.

Rehusándose a enfrentarlo, su sobrino aprovecho esos sentimientos de debilidad y los uso en su contra atacando sin contemplación, mi maestro se sentía culpable, le rogaba que entrara en razón, pero el viejo aprendiz estaba renuente, las palabras de su tío ya no hacían peso sobre él. Tanto esfuerzo de Luke por alejar a Ben del lado oscuro solo habrían servido para acercarlo más hacia ese camino, y eso era algo que internamente no se lo perdonaba.

Yo vi esto pasar en mis sueños, aunque no tenía la certeza de que se volverían realidad, pero el amor ciega y Luke ignoro mis advertencias ahora estamos pagando las consecuencias de la indiferencia con la sangre de inocentes. En un instante de distracción le pedí a mi maestro que huyera, el sería la única esperanza que nos quedaba y hoy no sería su día final, él aun no terminaba su misión en este mundo, y aunque al principio dudo termino por darme la razón así que rápido trazamos nuestra estrategia, yo los retendría y él se iría…se iría a esperar el momento justo para su regreso.

Kylo enfureció, puede que haya cegado la vida de mis compañeros pero el no atravesar su sable de luz en el pecho de su tío lo hacían sentir incompleto. Me enfrente a él manteniéndome firme, aunque sabía que lo único que ganaría seria tiempo, sin embargo asumí mi última misión con valor

Luke eventualmente se marchó lejos, no sé cuál será su destino pero que estuviera vivo significaba que al menos un poco de luz permanecería latente, un alivio pasajero se alojó en mi pecho dándome esperanza de que esto que apenas comenzaba terminaría algún día

Mi viejo amigo y yo conseguimos estar frente a frente a cierta distancia

"Volverás Ben" Fue lo único que le dije

"Ben está muerto" me respondió al instante con un tono frio, refiriéndose a si mismo con desprecio como un alguien que nunca debió existir

No lo iba a detener ese ya no era mi trabajo, yo cumplí con mi misión, pero sabía que el no había terminado y estaba dispuesto a continuar. Lo podía sentir, su poder tan intenso que envolvía todo a mi alrededor en cualquier momento todo ese peso caería sobre mí de forma colateral…estaba preparada para morir

Se abalanzo hacia mí, apreté mi sable de luz con fuerza lista para ese monstruo que venía dispuesto a quitarme la vida. El que en un momento fue mi amigo y compañero, la persona con la que muchas veces compartí buenos momentos…ya no le conocía.

Mi cara hizo una expresión sutil de dolor una vez que sentí su sable atravesarme el abdomen, clave mis ojos en el esperando a que el hiciera lo mismo, no sabía si me observaba a través de esa mascara pero justo antes de que mi cuerpo se desplomara por completo le regale mi última sonrisa a quien llego a ser la persona más importante para mi…Ben Solo el hombre que figuradamente murió y que ahora reencarnaba como Kylo Ren.


End file.
